The Shadow War
by A-Man-With-A-Broken-Heart
Summary: Sasuke's pain has manifested itself in an undying urge to make war, a thirst that has plagued the Uchiha's for century. Sasuke, however, is not so pacifistic. Can anyone stop him? Can anyone love him? Rated M for safety. SasuSaku Hints of other pairings


**Hey guys, this is my first Fanfic so please cut me some slack. Its my outlet, and my only real one at that. **

**Let me know how you feel about it!  
**

The Shadow War

_**Chapter 1**_

_I have waged a war unknowingly- a war that has been going on since the very establishment of the ninja world. A war in shadows, of Uchiha and Senju. I have just been a pawn to it all. A pawn of the Senju, their name be spat on. I have done things so despicable that I dare not repeat them. I have one more to do, and finally, I shall reign supreme._

The black cloaked figure flitted through the woods; every time he touched the ground he lifted back off, leaving little more imprint than a feather would. His hood was drawn low- but under that hood burned two smoldering pits of hatred. He fought in a war that none could know the truths of. He had no real army, for the only other of his kind alive was a shadow of his former self.

He was the master.

The last master of the Sharingan.

He had long given up on his dreams of rebuilding his clan. He was a complete monster, frighteningly so. No woman could love him.

No woman except _her_. And he despised _her_ for that never-ending limit of loyalty and compassion, love and affection. It had been three years since he last saw her. And these eyes that now resided in his sockets: they had never seen her.

It had been three years since the destruction of Konoha- Sasuke's home village. Sasuke, however, had allowed them a moment's rest to rebuild. For now the village was stable, but heavily defended.

That ceasefire had had benefits for both sides- however. Sasuke spent every moment of it unlocking the true powers of his Sharingan with Madara's space-time jutsu, another one he had mastered. He had mastered every ninjutsu genjutsu and taijutsu technique he could get his hands on, using Akatsuki's and Orochimaru's old records. He felt dirty, visiting that fiend's place.

Using Juugo, he had perfected the cursed seal. He now only had to enter the first phase in order to achieve full power- a power more than he had ever possessed.

He held his black and red cloak close to him as he closed quickly upon his target. What he was about to do, not even the most depraved murderer would normally do. But this was war; he had to do these things!

His target was a caravan carrying war refugees to the newly established village: women and children mostly. He knew there was an elite escort, but he couldn't imagine it was strong enough to deter him.

He stopped on the outer perimeter and scanned it with his eyes narrowed into the Mangekyou. Everything, with his Eternal Mangekyou, was sharper; clearer.

The flower pattern spun and folded in and out of itself as it detected the movements of the ninjas within the camp. Their chakra movements were clear as day to him. They were searching, but one in particular had already spotted him.

A Hyuuga.

Sasuke knew that the Hyuuga would be dangerous if allowed to raise and alarm. Forcing power into his eyes, he enveloped the Hyuuga in a genjutsu that would keep him preoccupied.

Sasuke used his Mangekyou and space-time ninjutsu to entrap every shinobi in the camp in a powerful genjutsu. Then, he tied a string of chakra to all of them and retreated. He focused his Tsukuyomi through it and each and every shinobi passed out.

Or at least every one that he had found.

There were cries of panic as the women and elderly noticed the ninja collapsing. Sasuke took this moment to raise a large wall of flames around the camp. He appeared in the center, and addressed the entire convoy.

"You are all coming with me. You are now prisoners of war." With that, the flames enclosed overtop them and the entire camp, minus the unconscious shinobi, disappeared into the space-time half-reality.

**1234567890**

Sakura felt something odd. It was as if things were… dark, frozen. Not a chilling freeze, but still a freeze nonetheless. She couldn't open her eyes. She couldn't move her arms. Faced with nothing to do, she retreated back into the recluse of her mind.

She pushed her current predicament out of her mind and focused on her dreams and aspirations. She had a life back home. Neji, she had been her first boyfriend after she had given up her feelings of Sasuke. Probably because he reminded her of Sasuke, that made it easier. He had been cold and distant, but eventually broke down into someone sweet and caring.

But she knew their relationship wasn't meant to last. He had been fostering feelings for their mutual ANBU teammate, Tenten, since their Genin days. Neji, though, was oblivious to the fact that Tenten had had feelings for him since before then. Sakura and Ino formed a plan, and sprung it upon Tenten.

Tenten was to accept one of Kiba's numerous date requests and let it transform into a relationship. Ino would convince Kiba that this would NOT be a real relationship. Kiba didn't care- that wasn't his type. He wanted a good person to roll around in the hay with. He had done it with Ino, with Temari, and with numerous other kunoichi and civilian girls in the village. Eventually, he even managed to score Sakura.

Their plan worked, and at a party Neji and Tenten finally got together. That same night, Sakura had been _very_ drunk, and let Kiba escort her to bed. To her first time. Not a good idea, in retrospect. But what a wonderful time she had had with him. After that, she refused to talk to him for an entire year, until she broke down after his poems and love letters got through to her. Apparently he had the best night of his life, and wanted more. Sakura dated him for a few months during the reconstruction, but she broke it off.

Since then she had been dating a Katakoro Kairyu, an envoy from the Country of Iron. She seemed into the whole samurai thing, especially when he had been so sweet about sharing some of the secrets with her. She thought she finally found her replacement in her heart for Sasuke, for Neji, for Kiba, for all those assholes she liked at one point. She had found her prince charming.

But he died.

He died to her at least. He had tried to go up against Sasuke while she was away, and he tortured Kairyu with his eyes, leeching from him the secrets of the Samurai. It seemed now that Sasuke's goal for power had become absolute, complete, and ruthless. But why, why would he do that? Power for power's sake was useless, as Kairyu and Naruto had taught her.

After she recoiled from Kairyu's mental state, one deprived of any sane thought, she fell into a state of depression. She accepted mission upon mission without regret or hesitation, without taking a pause in between any of them. She had assassinated, infiltrated, seduced, spied; she had done it all. Once Kakashi, the new Hokage, had finally said enough is enough, she had been forced to be placed on a regular ANBU team which consisted of Gai, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura herself.

Speaking of the little devil, Naruto's clones had been a godsend in the reconstruction effort. Thousands of annoying blondes, sure, but thousands of disposable ninja- that was indispensible. But Naruto himself had been having such a terrible time with the full on betrayal of Sasuke, his boyhood friend whom he had sworn to fight, to avenge, to save, to kill. He had few people who really had time to care for him.

Apparently one certain Hyuuga had been there. A year after the beginning of the Reconstruction, Naruto announced his engagement to Hinata. 2 months after their wedding, Hinata's parents died in a mysterious accident, making Naruto and her the Heads of the House. Naruto, in his benevolence, made his first official act to abolish the policy of "main branch" and "side branch." He removed the cursed seals upon the brows of the branch families. He established a ruling council of Hyuuga, and with grudging agreement, had them as only advisors, with no real ruling power.

The move had sparked gossip and controversy in an unstable time in Konoha's history. Of course to make matters worse, Hinata had become pregnant with the consummation of their marriage. She gave birth to a baby boy 2 months before her husband's team had left on the escort mission, but they had left without him.

Then there was Sakura, the cold, the helpless Sakura. She had been wounded with poison, and since she was the team's medic, the rest of the team had to use their rudimentary medical skills to keep her safe. She assumed she was in some sort of comatose state now.

But that was not the case, as she was soon to find out.

A light appeared in her world of darkness.

"Hello again, Sakura."

**Yes, evil, arent I.**

**Regardless, please tell me how I can make reading this a more pleasurable experience.**


End file.
